


Stuck

by Piper_Emerald



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Connor is also trying to be a good brother, Connor is kinda afraid of elevators, Elevators are evil, Evan is level headed when someone else is freaked out, In which Evan didn't break his arm and Connor didn't kill himself, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Emerald/pseuds/Piper_Emerald
Summary: Being afraid of a elevator was irrational. Airplanes were occasionally lost, cars crashed all the time, but elevators were just metal boxes you rarely had to occupy for over three minutes. As long as you could keep your claustrophobia at bay there was nothing to fear. The chances of it getting stuck, or broken, or something going wrong were too slim to think about.In which an elevator gets stuck, Connor panics, and Evan (surprisingly) is able to calm him down.





	Stuck

Connor hand’t wanted to leave his room that night. He’d had an uneasy feeling all day, and the old him would have probably told his family to fuck off when they insisted on dragging him out of the house. However, he was trying to get better.

He knew that Zoe really wanted him to be there. It was the first time she was introducing their parents to Alana, and if Connor could do something to quell her nerves he’d go. He owed her that much. And, of course, he wanted to see what happened. Connor knew that his father was still not exceedingly comfortable with Zoe dating a girl, that his mother was being over supportive to cancel this out, and that Alana would likely not pick up on any of it.

This had the potential to be one of the most entertaining nights of his life. He just needed to stop his head from convincing him his skin was trying to crawl off.

“Shit,” Zoe’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“What?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I forgot my phone in the car, I need to tell her we’re here,” Zoe groaned.

“I can get it,” Connor offered. He needed a second to clear his head, and going all the way to the parking structure and back would provide him with that.

He wasn’t entirely sure why there were at so nice of a restaurant. It was a good thing that Alana was usually confident. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle meeting his girlfriend’s weird family and a restaurant at the top floor of some high end hotel. Not that he’d have a girlfriend since he was even gayer than Zoe.

“You don’t mind?” Zoe asked him.

“Not really,” he shrugged.

“Thanks,” she looked only slightly relieved. Connor realized tonight really was going to be stressful for her. Good on him for actually trying to help this time.

“Just remember to breathe,” he said before stepping back into the elevator they’d just gotten off of.

Truth be told, Connor didn’t like elevators. He hated confined spaces, and the fact that he was being supported only by a machine really didn’t help. He didn’t tell this to people, since he knew it was a stupid insecurity, and doubted any one would take him seriously if he voiced it. He pushed his discomfort to the back of his mind, forcing his eyes to focus on his phone screen for the ride down.

Two floors later a familiar face stepped into the other wise empty elevator. Connor knew this kid. He was pretty sure his name was Evan Hansen. He sometimes hung out with Zoe, but he’d never spoken to Connor. That wasn’t really unusual, considering most of the people in their high school avoided him.

But this time Connor had a feeling it had less to do with himself and more to do with Evan. He’d once witnessed the kid have a panic attack because he got put on the spot by their teacher during English. Actually, their entire class had witnessed that. Connor remembered feeling bad for the poor kid.

When Evan stepped into the elevator he avoided eye contact. That was good, Connor wasn’t feeling like putting up with an awkward conversation today.

As Connor waited for the doors to close and the elevator to continue descending, he fished his phone out of his pocket. Alana had sent him a handful of confused texts after not being able to reach Zoe. She was probably waiting in the lobby. He could point her in the right direction on the way to getting Zoe’s phone. By the end of the night Zoe was gonna owe him. He’d have fun having that over her.

Connor was lost in his thoughts when it happened.

One second the elevator was moving normally, the next it wrenched to a jarring stop. Connor almost lost his balance, his arm grasping the most likely germ infested hand rail. They were mid floors. In the back of his mind he registered a beeping noise. He felt his breath catch in his throat.

This wasn’t fucking happening.

“What’s going on?” Evan Hansen spoke for the first time. His eyes were wide and confused and fixed on Connor as if he expected him to have some kind of answer.

“Fuck,” Connor hissed more to himself than to the kid standing next to him.

Being afraid of a elevator was irrational. Airplanes were occasionally lost, cars crashed all the time, but elevators were just metal boxes you rarely had to occupy for over three minutes. As long as you could keep your claustrophobia at bay there was nothing to fear. The chances of it getting stuck, or broken, or something going wrong were too slim to think about.

Connor was never going to let anyone call him paranoid ever again. Provided he got through this moment.

The lights flickered for a second. Connor imagined the elevator plummeting the thirty something stories they were above, dragging it’s passengers with it.

He couldn’t breath. His legs refused to hold him, letting his shaking body crumple onto the overly presentable elevator carpet. Stupid fancy hotels and putting money into stupid shit that didn’t matter.

“I don’t know what to do.” Evan Hansen wasn’t looking at Connor anymore, but he didn’t sound like he was talking to himself.

“Hit the call button,” Connor weakly indicated the the elevator’s button panel.

Not that doing so should be necessary. Surely the hotel was aware this was happening. Surely someone was trying to get them out that very second. Connor hated this. He hated relying on other people, especially those he didn’t know.

Evan Hansen was still standing in front of the button panel.

“It looks like a fucking phone,” Connor said through his teeth.

“Oh, right sorry,” Evan stammered.

Connor listened to him try to explain the situation to whoever the fuck was on the other end of that. He tried to pay attention but the words blurred together, and all he could really focus on was how fast his heart was hammering.

Connor only opened his eyes when he heard a small cough.

“They, um, they didn’t say how long it’ll be but—” Evan stopped talking to stare at him. He probably looked so small right now. Evan Hansen of all people probably thought Connor was weak. “Hey, are you okay?”

No. Connor was not okay. Connor was so fucking far from okay right now. He couldn’t breath. He really couldn’t. He was trying but his throat and his lungs hurt and he could still feel himself shaking and—

“Connor,” there was a hand on his shoulder now. “Connor, look at me.”

Evan was crouched next to him. He was still staring at him, but his eyes were soft and nonjudgmental. Connor could feel himself calming down. His whole body felt heavy and clammy, but slowly the thudding in his chest slowed.

“I’m fine,” he was able to get out.

“I’m sorry,” suddenly Evan was jumping backwards. “I didn’t mean to get in your space, oh God, that was so stupid—”

“No,” Connor quickly cut through the babble. “You kinda helped.”

“Really?” Evan seemed to relax a little.

“I still think I’m about to throw up,” Connor admitted. "But, yeah.”

“Right,” Evan nodded.

He looked concerned. He also looked afraid. Connor knew it was impossible for someone who was regularly on the skittish side to be calm in this situation. Still, for a moment Evan had seemed very in control. Connor was impressed.

“You know my name,” Connor realized.

“Yeah, I, um,” Evan didn’t meet Connor’s eyes. “I know your sister.”

“Yeah,” Connor was aware of this.

"And we’ve kinda been going to school together since second grade,” Evan added.

“Right,” Connor nodded. “It’s Evan, yeah?”

“Yes. Evan. Sorry.”

“You apologize a lot,” Connor commented.

“Yeah,” Evan mumbled.

“Why aren’t you freaking out?” Connor had to ask, because he was barely able to stay coherent in his moment and Evan seemed almost grounded.

“I kinda don’t know,” Evan admitted. “Sorry. Usually I think I would be, a lot, but…”

His fingers tugged at the edge of his shirt. Connor was fairly certain that he was more uncomfortable holding the conversation than being stuck in a metal death box. That was almost funny.

“How long do you think it’s going to take?” Connor asked.

"I don’t know,” Evan said.

“God,” Connor let out a painful exhale. “I fucking hate elevators.”

“Yeah,” Evan murmured in agreement.

“Do you have any reception?” Connor asked, knowing that his own phone was still stuck offline.

“No,” Evan replied after quickly checking his.

“Me neither,” Connor stated. “My family’s gonna think I ditched.”

And to think he’d actually been doing good for the past month. Tonight might have meant something. His parents would have seen that he was actually a supportive brother and not the waste of space he used to be, and Zoe would have been glad that he was there for her. Now she was probably stressed, and nervous, and rightfully pissed at him.

“If the elevator’s stuck they should tell people, right?” Evan’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“I don’t fucking know,” Connor shrugged. “What floor are we on?”

“Don’t look at—”

Too late. They were high up. They were really fucking high up.

“Fuck,” Connor felt his breath hitch again. This wasn’t fair. This wasn’t fucking fair.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Evan tried to calm him. “They’re, um, sending someone to fix it? I think, sorry.”

“You can stop apologizing,” Connor informed him.

“Okay,” Evan uttered.

“I knew something was going to happen tonight,” Connor let himself say.

“What?” Evan gave him a confused look.

“I just, I felt off but I was trying to be a good brother for once in my fucking life and this is where it gets me.”

“I’m sorry,” Evan caught himself. “I mean—”

Connor let out a dry laugh. After a second a small smile crossed Evan’s face.

“Why are you here?” Connor wondered.

“Oh, um,” Evan’s eyes darted away from him. “There was this party.”

“ _You_ were at a party?” Connor snorted. It took a second for the regret to shoot through him. Evan had just stopped him from having a panic attack twice and here he was being an ass.

“Yeah, I mean, not like that,” Evan stammered.

“Yeah?” Connor prompted, making his voice softer now.

“It was a family thing, but—” Evan made a face. Connor didn’t need him to finish that.

“My family sucks too,” he let him know.

Evan let out a small laugh.

“I didn’t even want to go,” he mumbled.

That was when the lights went out.

As a kid, Connor had never been scared of the dark. If anything, he’d felt drawn to it. He liked the solitude night gave him, and the absence of light gave less room to see everything that was wrong around him.

It wasn’t the dark that scared him, it was what the elevator losing light had to mean.

“Fuck,” all of the calm Connor had been able to cling onto was gone. “ _Fuck_.”

“Connor,” Evan’s voice was so much louder and so much steadier than it had been seconds ago.

“I hate this,” Connor heard his voice crack. Sounded pathetic, but couldn’t find it in him to care. He felt like a powerless child.

“I know,” Evan told him. “I hate it too.”

Connor tried to imagine Evan’s face as he said this. Evan was sitting next to him. Evan couldn’t have been less than a foot away, but it felt so far. Never had feeling isolated freaked him out this much.

“Can you,” Connor stopped himself. He wasn’t that small. He wasn’t that sad.

“Yeah?” Evan hummed, he sounded worried. He should be as scared as Connor but he just sounded concerned for him. Connor couldn’t wrap his head around this. He’d never met anyone this selfless.

“Never mind,” he said quickly.

“No, what do you need?” Evan’s voice was firmer than Connor thought possible. That was what did Connor in.

He swallowed his pride.

“Can you hold my hand?” He let the question fall from his lips. He just needed something to hold onto, some proof that he wasn’t alone right now.

“Oh.”

“Fuck,” Connor had overstepped. Of course he had, Evan didn’t know him, why did he think he’d be okay with that.

“No,” Evan said quickly. “I just can’t see where you are, because, yeah…”

A second later Evan’s cold hand found Connor’s shaking one. Connor leaned back into the wall. Evan squeezed his hand. Connor tried to tell himself that help was coming, that they were going to be okay.

“If you tell anyone at school about this,” Connor started.

“Who would I tell?” Evan asked blankly.

“I don’t know,” Connor admitted.

Maybe Zoe, but Connor knew once she found out what happened she’d be to relieved they were alright to make fun of him. That was, of course, if they actually were alright. Connor didn’t know the odds, but they didn’t feel good right now.

“It’s okay to be scared,” Evan said softly.

“It’s not even that,” the words came out before Connor could think about them. “Well it is, but it’s not like I care that much if I die.”

“I—”

“Shut up,” Connor wanted to punch himself. Being here didn’t change who he was. Evan trying to help him wasn’t an invitation for him to spill his problems. “Forget you heard that.”

“I was going to say I get that,” Evan’s voice wasn’t louder than a whisper.

“Seriously?” Connor was glad Evan couldn’t see him gaping.

“Is it that hard to believe?” Evan asked back.

“No,” Connor said honestly. “It’s just sad.”

“Well, its sad for you too,” Evan informed him. It was hard for Connor to believe that, but he wasn’t going to say that much out loud.

“I’ve always been a lost cause,” he stated instead.

Evan didn’t try to tell him he wasn’t. Connor appreciated that. This kid didn’t know him, and he couldn’t listen to fake words of encouragement right now.

“My mom doesn’t know I’m here,” Evan uttered. “If I died she’d have no idea.”

“You said you were at a family thing,” Connor wasn’t following.

“It’s my dad and his family,” Evan’s voice was hesitant. Connor could feel him weighing how much he wanted to tell him. “He, um, he left when I was a kid. When he said he wanted to see me I thought—Never mind, it doesn’t matter.”

Connor wanted to tell Evan that it did, but knew that him saying that would mean as much as Evan telling him he had a reason to live. Instead he gave Evan’s hand a small squeeze

“They’d know you were in the elevator,” Connor told him softly. “They’ll call your mom.”

“I really doubt they’d notice,” Evan muttered bitterly. “And maybe that would be worse.”

"I don’t know,” Connor hummed. “Your dad sounds like a piece of shit. If I were you, I’d want this to be on his conscience.”

“That’s dark,” Evan mused.

“I’m dark,” Connor shrugged. “Why is it so fucking cold in here?”

“Are there usually heaters in elevators?” Evan wondered.

“How am I supposed to know?” Connor asked back.

“I have a jacket,” Evan started.

“Don’t,” Connor was asking this kid for too much already. “Are you always this nice?”

“No.”

“Honesty,” Connor remarked. “I like it.”

“I try to be,” Evan added. “But…”

“But?”

“I don’t know,” Evan mumbled.

“Yes, you do.” Connor called him out. “Come on, we’re stuck here and I’m on the verge of a panic attack, humor me.”

“You’re kinda manipulative,” Evan informed him.

“Oh I know,” Connor chuckled. “Now tell me one time you’ve been an asshole.”

“I don’t,” Evan stammered.

“And then you can ask me literally anything and I promise I’ll answer,” Connor offered.

“That doesn’t seem fair,” Evan told him.

“I know,” Connor said flatly. “So take the deal.”

“Okay, um,” Evan drew out the syllable. "There was this one time in freshman year.”

“Yeah?” Connor prompted.

“I was in the same math class as my, um,” Evan hesitated. “My family friend, Jared,”

“Jared Kleinman?” Connor interjected to ask.

“You know him?”

“Yeah,” Connor’s tone made his opinion clear.

“So,” Evan continued. “He liked to not pay attention and then copy off me.”

“Right,” that sounded like the Jared Kleinman Connor knew.

“But he’d figure out stuff before the tests so it looked like he was really good at the subject,” Evan added.

“Annoying,” Connor mused.

“Yeah,” Evan let out a small laugh. “So we had this project due at the end of class, but he was in the bathroom when the due date got moved up and no one else noticed.”

“Yeah?” Connor hummed.

“So when he came back I told him it was due the next day and he went on his phone for the rest of class and ended up getting a zero,” Evan sounded slightly proud. “It brought his grade down by a full letter.”

“That is the nerdiest dick move I’ve ever heard,” Connor let him know.

“Hey—”

“But I’ll take it,” he laughed. “Your turn.”

“Literally anything?” Evan asked.

“The rumors about me killing a guy aren’t true,” Connor said blandly.

“That wasn’t what I was thinking,” Evan said.

“Just putting it out there.”

Connor knew enough of what people said about him. Even if Evan Hansen might be a bit of a loner as well, Connor was positive that he’d heard at least some of it. Everyone knew he smoked, everyone knew he threw a printer in second grade. Connor was fine with talking about either of those. Well, usually he would not be, but if the boy who was holding his hand to keep him grounded asked he’d answer without a hint of offense.

“Are you gay?”

That…that wasn’t at all what Connor expected.

For a second it just hung in the air. Connor’s mouth felt dry. He wanted to get angry—he was supposed to get angry, but instead he felt like the words ripped a small hole in his gut. He felt betrayed.

“I’m sorry,” Evan stammered. “That crosses a line and—”

“Yeah, it does.” Connor pulled his hand away. He didn’t want Evan Hansen’s comfort anymore. For the first time since the elevator stopped, he wasn’t thinking about how fucking terrified he was. “Why the fuck would you want to know that?”

“No reason,” Evan said unconvincingly.

“That’s a lie,” Connor scoffed.

“I’m sorry.” This time the words sounded genuine and not like a reflex.

“Why?” Connor asked.

“Because you seem really mad?” Evan’s voice was shaky. Connor didn’t feel bad for him.

“Are there rumors about that or something?” Connor asked. He didn’t think anyone in their school cared about that. He thought that was maybe the one thing that he was allowed to keep to himself.

“What?” Evan stuttered. “No, that’s not—”

“Does my sister talk about me?” Connor asked sharply.

Evan talked to Zoe. Connor knew this. If anyone had put that thought in the head of someone he didn’t even know it had to be her.

“No, not at all—”

“Fucking hell,” Connor could hear the venom in his own voice.

“Connor—”

“And I was trying so fucking hard to be nice to her,” he mused bitterly. “But she’s telling people like you that I—”

“I asked her and she said it wasn’t my business!” Evan nearly shouted.

Connor wished he could see Evan’s face, but something inside him knew that he wasn’t lying to protect Zoe.

“What the fuck?” Connor didn’t understand.

“I’m really sorry, I—”

Evan was cut off by the floor under them giving a sharp lurch. That wasn’t good. That couldn’t be good. They were going to die. Connor was going to die yelling at some kid who went to his high school while Zoe waited for him to get her cellphone so she could pretend that they were the stupid happy family she always wanted.

It hit him that the only reason he was in the elevator was to get Zoe’s phone. Zoe knew this. If he hadn’t stepped in, she would be the one sitting on the elevator floor trying not to have a heart attack.

If he died Zoe was going to blame herself.

“Shit,” Connor hissed.

He didn’t want that. All he’d ever done was cause her pain, he wasn’t going to die creating more. The only reason he’d made it through the beginning of the school year was his fear that she’d be the one his death hurt the most.

Evan Hansen couldn’t hear Connor’s thoughts, and must have thought that he was swearing and once again struggling to breath normally because of the sudden lurch.

“It’s okay,” Evan tried.

“Everything is so far from okay right now,” Connor said darkly.

Evan’s hand found his shoulder.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Connor snapped, flinching out of Evan’s reach.

“I’m sorry!” Evan exclaimed.

Connor didn’t say anything back. All of this felt like a bad dream. He just wanted to wake up.

“I, um,” Evan’s voice was small, but there was a purpose behind his words. “I had a crush on you last year and I asked Zoe because I wanted to know if I had a chance, which I don’t, and I get that. I only asked because I’ve just been wondering for a while since a lot of people can hide it better than me and, yeah.”

Connor didn’t know how to feel.

“How did you have a crush on me?” He asked. “We haven’t even talked before this.”

“No.”

“Hansen,” Connor sighed. “No one talks to me I’d remember if—”

“We were in the hallway, and someone tripped me and people were laughing, but you told them to fuck off, and asked if I was okay,” Evan blurted.

“I,” Connor was at a loss for words.

“It’s not a big deal, but people don’t do that for me especially when other people are laughing and—” Evan hesitated. “I guess it just made me feel nice.”

“I’m sorry,” Connor murmured.

“What?”

“I think I kind of remember but I was probably high,” he stated. If he focused, that did sound sort of familiar, but he’d gone to school so out of it so many times last yer that he really didn’t know.

“Oh,” Evan’s voice was numb. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

He sounded like Connor had just broken his heart. Connor felt every ounce of anger drain out of him at that. Gently, he took Evan’s hand again. He knew that didn’t change where they were or what either of them had just said, but maybe they could pretend they were in this together.

“Who tripped you?” He asked.

“One of the sports guys, I don’t remember,” Evan answered.

“That’s messed up,” Connor commented.

“Yeah,” Evan hummed.

“And not creative at all,” he added.

“I know right,” Evan forced a laugh.

“Why didn’t you try to talk to me?” Connor needed to know.

“I wanted to,” Evan’s voice was pained. “I really wanted to.”

Connor could understand that. He’d held himself back from doing so many things. They weren’t that different. It was weird that it took all of this for Connor to notice that.

“I would have said yes, you know?” He told Evan softly.

“But you didn’t remember,” Evan reminded him.

“So?” Connor nudged his shoulder. “You’re cute and actually acknowledge my existence.”

“That’s a low standard,” Evan informed him.

“I’m pretty pathetic,” Connor said back.

“I don’t think so,” Evan stated. Connor believed him. “You, um, you think I’m cute?”

“Maybe,” Connor felt a smile form on his face. “Can you keep talking?”

“About what?”

“Literally anything.” Connor just needed words, he just needed someone to be louder than his thoughts right now. “I think it’ll ground me and you have a nice voice.”

“Oh, um, okay,” Evan stammered.

For what felt like an hour but was probably closer to fifteen minutes Connor listened to Evan Hansen ramble about trees. He was certain that he’d never heard anyone know or care this much about trees in his entire life. If the situation were different he’d probably have found it annoying. Or adorable. He wasn’t quite sure.

“My sister is probably worried,” Connor murmured when he realized Evan was running out of air and things to say.

“Yeah,” Evan sounded sympathetic.

“Well, at least now Alana doesn’t have to get grilled by my parents,” Connor tried to joke. “She’s meeting them tonight.”

“Oh.”

“We were supposed to have dinner,” Connor didn’t mean for his voice to sound so bitter.

“That’s nice,” Evan murmured.

“It would have been a catastrophe,” Connor let him know.

“I’m sure,” Evan agreed.

Connor was still fully aware that this was the single worse way to meet a boy, but part of him was a little bit glad that if he was stuck with anyone it was Evan. He knew that was selfish and probably a great can of worms to bring up the next time he saw his therapist—if there was a next time.

“Hey,” Connor knew Evan could hear the change in his voice. “If we die—”

“We’re not gonna die,” Evan cut him off.

“Do you believe that?” Connor asked.

“No,” Evan admitted quietly.

“So,” Connor started again. “If there is a slight chance we might die, can I do something that we’ll probably both regret?”

“Um, sure?” Evan sounded more confused than scared of what Connor could mean by that. Connor took that as a good sign.

It was pitch black, but they were sitting right next to each other. Connor trailed the hand that wasn’t holding onto Evan up his arm, across his shoulder, until he found his face. He felt Evan take a surprised, shaky breath, when Connor’s fingers cupped his cheek.

Slowly, Connor leaned forward. In the dark his lips met Evan’s. He let go of Evan’s hand to grip his shoulder, steadying the both of them. Evan made a small noise that Connor silently labeled as the cutest thing he’d ever heard, but he didn’t move.

For a second, Connor was pretty sure Evan was going to push him away, to accuse him of taking advantage of what he’d just confessed, to tell him he was a freak and he had no idea why he’d thought he liked him.

Then Evan’s arms were around his waste. He pulled Connor closer, kissed him deeper than Connor thought was possible from him. In seconds, Connor was on top of Evan. Evan’s hands were in Connor’s hair. Connor’s fingers were reaching under Evan’s shirt.

In Connor’s mind they weren’t on the floor of an elevator pretending that they weren’t both scared to death.

As Evan trailed kisses along his neck, Connor imagined what might have happened if Evan had asked him out the year before. He would have taken Evan to one of the few restaurants he and his family hadn’t ruined his memory of. Evan would have told him about trees, and Connor would have admitted he wished he was closer than his sister. They would have bought ice cream and Connor would have walked Evan to the door of his house.

They would have sat at the same table at school. Connor would have driven Evan home sometimes. They’d go on hikes and look at nature things that usually irritated Connor but wouldn’t because of Evan.

They wouldn’t be making out for the first time tonight. That would have happened in Connor’s bedroom when no one else was home. He’d be able to see Evan when his lips met his. They’d hold each other and it wouldn’t be because they both happened to be there, it would be because they both wanted to. When Connor touched Evan it wouldn’t be because he needed to touch something, it would be because it was Evan and he was special, and he thought Connor was special, and—

The lights came on a second before the elevator started moving again. At first Connor thought this was it, that they were going to plummet to their doom. But then it stopped and the doors slowly opened.

Connor was on his feet first, hastily pulling Evan with him and dragging the both of them out of the elevator. They nearly both collapsed when they stumbled on the solid, safe floor. There was a loud speaker apologizing for something along the lines of technical difficulties and assuring that the elevators were in working order now.

Evan’s eyes met Connor’s. He looked disheveled, but Connor doubted he was any better. Slowly, Evan’s lips (which Connor was certain were darker than they’d been before getting into the elevator) curved into a smile.

Then they were both laughing.

Connor wasn’t sure if it was shock, or relief, or maybe even amusement. It didn’t matter. They were okay—everything was actually okay and Connor couldn’t believe it.

“I think I need to find my family,” he said when they could both breath again.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Evan’s smile faded. Connor hadn’t meant for that to happen. “I should go, there’s a lot of stairs and I’m not getting back on one of those.”

“Yeah,” Connor followed Evan to the stair entrance. He was only going up two or three flights. Evan would have a pretty long way down.

He watched Evan turn. It was like everything said and done in the past hour hadn’t happened. Connor didn’t want that. He didn’t want to think about how scared he’d been, but he didn’t want to forget who’d held him together.

And, sure, kissing Evan on the floor of an elevator wasn’t the same as the elaborate fantasy he’d played in his mind. But, maybe being completely vulnerable in front of this boy meant more than him having the courage to ask him out would have. When years cauterized the trauma for the past hour, he was sure it’d make a better story.

“Hey, Evan!” Connor called before he could stop himself.

“Yeah?” Evan turned around.

“Are you hungry?” He asked.

“What?” Evan blinked at him.

“Are you?” Connor pressed.

“I guess?” Evan looked confused. “Kinda.”

“Come eat dinner with us,” Connor knew it sounded more like a demand than a request.

“That’s really nice of you to offer but I—”

“Please,” Connor let his feet carry him down the stairs until he was standing inches away from Evan. “I owe you. I would have been a lot more of a mess if you hadn’t been there.”

“I don’t want to intrude,” Evan stammered.

“You won’t,” Connor grasped Evan’s hand. “I promise.”

“Thanks,” Evan smiled at him.

Connor led the way up the stairs. He wasn’t sure how much he was going to explain to his family and Alana, but he’d figure that out when they got there.

“About, um,” Evan started. “Doing something that we’ll both regret…”

“Yeah?” Connor tried to make his tone light.

“I don’t think I’m going to regret it,” Evan confessed.

“Me neither.”

Connor felt the grin break across his face.

“Here,” Connor fished out the pen he kept in his vest pocket and stopped walking to scribble seven numbers on Evan’s arm. “In case I forget to give you my number.”

“Oh,” Evan looked at his arm with a happy disbelief in his eyes.

“I expect you to talk to me this time,” Connor let him know.

“I think I can manage that,” Evan took Connor’s hand again.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> *disappears for a month and a half then writes a super cliche oneshot*


End file.
